Unkillable
by Invader Blunt
Summary: Dib's down and out...his normal life and home taken from him...Things look bad..But what could meeting the right person do? T OC
1. Unkillable

**Unkillable **

an Invader Zim fan fiction

**P.S I do not own Invader Zim so don't sue me. I don't have any monneys! :( But I do own the stranger:) **

Dib was cold and hungry in the rain. ''I hope I find somewhere to sleep tonight'' he thought to himself looking up at the rain filled sky ''I wish I could go home.''. But Dib could not go home After his dad Professor Membrane kicked him out for not accepting the supernatural instead of real science. Because of this instead of being in his nice warm bed dreaming of foiling Zim's plans he was out on a street corner trying to get to the homeless shelter before it was full. He had lived on the street for two weeks now and his wallet only had two dollars in it. ''I need to get a job soon'' he thought '' or I will starve to death.''. Dib noticed that the cross walk symbol said that he could cross. He walked across the street deep in thought about how he was going to eat tonight. What he should have done is looked down the street and seen the semi truck coming towards him at 60 MPH. As luck would have it a person saw the truck and pushed him out of the way. ''What the hell!'' Dib yelled as he was pushed face first on to the sidewalk on the other side of the street. As Dib fell he saw the person who pushed him out of the way. The person he saw was 6'2 had brown buzz cut and was wearing camo cargo pants a black t-shirt and a black duster. And then Dib saw the person get hit by the semi. The stranger was launched into the wall of the opposing building that Dib was laying next to. The strangers head was cracked and his left hand and right foot were missing. Dib looked at the mangled body of the stranger in horror with his mouth open in a silent scream. But then something strange happened the strangers body. As it was laying there lifeless it began to heal and regrow. The strangers hand and foot that were severed after getting hit by the semi were regrowing from the nubs that were strangers skull was put back to one piece as Dib stared with a mix of amazement and horror. After all the healing was done the stranger got up an looked at Dib. Then the stranger smiled and said ''Are you okay?'' to him. Dib was speechless at the stranger's feet for a second and then said shakely '' y-y-yes'' ''Good'' said the stranger '' My names Ben what's yours?'' ''D-D-Dib'' Dib said horrified at what just happened. '' Well then D-D-Dib want to get something to eat?'' the stranger said seemingly unfazed by what just happened. Dib was stunned by the man who should have been killed but surrived and acted like it was no big then recovered just enough to say ''sure''. Dib and Ben walked down the street in silence till they got to the diner Ben had led Dib too.

**End of chapter 1 **

**Well what do you think? Comment and give me your honest opinion and ill answer back!!!!**

**BTW this will be a series and zim most of the others. will be in it later. And a big thanks to Tib Dunncan's story wings for influencing me to write.**


	2. a cheeseburger and a explanation

**Unkillable chapter 2**

**A cheeseburger and a explanation**

**PS I do not own Invaderzim but I do own Ben and the regenerater concept. **

Ben looked at the scruffy teenager Devouring the cheeseburger that he had bought for him. The teenagers name was Dib. Ben had just saved him from getting hit by a semi truck and was wondering what his story was. ''So Dib... why do look so sad? I mean didn't you just get saved from dying? You should be happy.'' he said with a smile. The teen put down the burger and said quietly ''I sort of wish that truck

hit me.''Why?'' Ben asked casually ''Did you get kicked out of your house?'' he said half jokeing. Ben instantly regretted saying those words as Dib started to cry. Dib told Ben about how his dad kicked him out of the house, how his sister didn't care that he was out on the street, and that he had nowhere to go.

After his outburst Dib got a hold of himself he started to ask Ben questions.'' Are you human? I mean you got hit by a semi truck, regrew you hand and foot and came back without a scratch!!!! What are you?'' Dib asked in awe, his love of the supernatural getting the best of him. '' I am a regenerater. I am human but a different kind.'' Ben said calmly '' I have the ability to regenerate any part of my body. Such as my left hand.'' said Ben showing the awe struck Dib his healthy looking left hand that had been cut off not long ago.'' And because of this I can not die of wounds.'' Ben said as if it was common to regrow limbs.''I regenerate blood and also I can not get sick and so I can't die from that way either.''Wow'' said Dib thinking of more questions to ask.''Can you bring people back from the de... ''NO'' said Ben loudly enough to make Dib cringe ''It dose't work like that.'' Then Dib knew that he hit a nerve and asked quickly to change the subject.''Will you ever die?['' Ben said emotionlessly''I will die when I turn 300 even thou I will not age in appearance.''

After saying this there was a pause and then Ben quickly changed the subject ''So where are you going after this?'' ''I don't know. The homeless shelter is always full by this time and I have nowhere to go.'' Dib said sighing. ''Well you could stay at my house if you want.'' Ben offered.''Are you sure? Nobody helps me!! All they do is laugh at me, beat me up, and make fun of me for believing in the supernatural!'' Dib said expecting to made fun of, but instead Ben started to laugh uncontrollably. When Ben recovered from this laughing fit he said ''Are you kidding?!?!? I AM THE SUPERNATURAL!!'' Ben said laughing ''You know what? I think you just have had a lot of bad luck and deserve some good luck.'' Ben said.'' In fact you can stay at my house for as long as you want!'' Dib thought about this offer and thought'' What the hell!'' and walked out of the diner with a house to stay at, three meals a day and something that he had never had before. A honest friend.

**WOOT second chapter done in a record 2 hours flat.(not including editing.)**

**Tell me what you think and comment about the story. **

**SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Invaderblunt singing out.**


	3. A thoughtful walk

**Unkillable chapter 3**

**A thoughtful walk**

**I do not own Invaderzim but I own ben and the regenerater concept.**

Ben and Dib where walking quietly through the streetsto Ben's house. Dib was deep in thought on how to ask nicely why Ben went off when he asked him if he could bring back the dead. Dib asked Ben about the outburst of anger.''I will tell you a story.'' said Ben ''Once upon a time there was a happy family. The family was made up of a mother, father, daughter, and a son. The family was doing well and they loved each other very much. One day the son cut a finger off gutting a fish he just caught at a nearby creek. To the young boy's amazement the finger regrew and worked perfectly! The boy ran happily home to tell his family just to find his father, mother, and sister dead from drinking water from the tap that had been contaminated by a dead animal that got in the well. The boy found out that he was not able to bring his family back from the dead. The boy then realized that the power he had only worked for him. The boy then was sent to live with his grandparents in the city and got there house after they died three years later. That boy was me'' Ben said with a sigh after telling his tale.

Dib was quiet and then said '' Im sorry I asked.'' Ben then smiled at Dib and said '' It's not a big deal dude. Oh look we're here.''A large house stood in front of them. Ben unlocked the door and they walked in. Dib asked ben where he would sleep. Ben led him to a room at the top of the stairs labeled ''guest room''. Dib went into the room, took off his trench-coat and crawled into the bed and fell asleep thinking about what a strange and lucky day it was.

**Woot chapter three done!**

**Remember your country depends on you to comment and rate!**

**SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Invaderblunt signing off **


	4. A food run and a life saved

Unkillable chapter 4

A food run and a life saved

I do not own invader zim so suck it lawyers

Ben shut the door to the guest room. Dib had fallen asleep in two minutes flat with his clothes on. Ben looked at his watch which read 11:30 PM. Ben was a regenerater so he did not need sleep so he needed something to do. So he was just going to watch some T.V, but first he went to the fridge to get some of his favorite soda, Key Lime. (Regeneraters did not need food but Ben still ate because food tasted great and it helped keep his energy up) "Well damn" Ben said out loud after finding the fringe had nothing in it at all. He decided to go out to the shop to get grocery's, because Dib was human and needed to eat. He kicked on his shoes, put on his backpack, and was just about to grab his keys, when he felt a hunch that something would happen if he walked to the store. (Ben often had these hunches and they always produced results. Good or bad was to be seen.) So Ben walked out his door and started to walk to the grocery store two blocks away from his house. After one block he saw a little boy crying and hugging a plush piggy while sitting on the curb. The little boy was around 7 years old, had silver hair and sky blue eyes, and was wearing black jeans and a green hooded sweatshirt. Ben walked up to the crying boy who was all alone on the empty street. ''What's the matter kid?'' Said Ben in a kind tone. The young boy looked up at him slowly and said quietly ''My brother needs help. Please could you help him?.''

Zim was siting on a park bench with a knife in his right hand. He had shooed Gir away so he did not see what he was about to do. Zim put the blade crying while he was moving it to his slender wrist. His PAK had fallen off but he had not died. He and Gir where now human so he no longer needed his PAK. Zim was just about to cut his main vein when a hand grabbed the knife he was holding,keeping the blade from killing him. Zim looked up with tears in his eyes to see a tall human with Gir riding on his back, asleep. Zim was stunned to see a human in the park at midnight let alone one who stoped him from killing himself. This stranger then said to him in a cheerful voice ''Want to get something off your chest friend?''

Ben saw this human looking teen in front of him. He was 5'11, looked 16, wearing jeans and a blackshirt, and had red eyes, raven black hair and a pale complexion. He sat down next to the teen as Zim started to talk.

Zim had taken Ben on his offer and told him everything that happened up to this point. "I was called by the mighty tallest two hours ago. They told me that my mission was a lie and that I was never allowed to leave earth or I would die. Then they remotely detonated a virus bomb that wiped out my entire base and released a chemical that turned me and Gir into humans. After we escaped the base exploded with everything we had inside. All the tallest left was this communicator with one call left. Before the base was destroyed the tallest said it would be a good idea to kill myself. So I ran away from Gir to do what they had said I should do. I did not want him to see me die.'' Zim said crying.

Ben looked at the sad former invader with pity. ''So you thought that you have nothing to live for?'' Ben said with a smile ''I can help you look at the reasons to keep living.'' Zim looked at the human with disbelief. '' Like what?'' Zim said sadly. '' First, to keep your new little brother safe.'' Said Ben while looking at the sleeping Gir. 'Second, live a good life here on earth.'' Ben said while looking at the sad Zim. '' And lastly'' Ben said with a evil grin that made Zim shutter '' to rub the tallest's faces in the fact you lived a long happy life before you pass!'' Zim laughed at this. This human had wisdom beyond his years. ''And you could stay with me as long as you need.'' Ben offered. Zim smiled at this kind stranger who had saved his life. ''Why not!'' Zim said with a smile ''I wonder I'm going with the last call then?'' '' I have an idea!'' Ben said evilly as they walked down the street to his house with Gir ridding piggyback.

The tallest where still laughing at ruining Zim's life. They where laughing so hard that they didn't notice the virus that entered there computer through a commentator call they had not noticed. To bad, If they did notice there ship would not have shut down and frozen two hours later. They where in for a long 3 years of repair on the ships computer. Where they would be stuck on the ship with no snacks for three years because the massive was going back to Irk to refuel the snack pods.

**Woooooooooo that was a long chapter ** HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!!!

**Review and comment please it makes a writer feel better if he gets feedback.**

**Invaderblunt signing off**


	5. Wake up call

Unkillable chapter five

Wake up call

I do not own Invaderzim so shove those sueing papers up your ass lawyers

9:00 A.M

Dib woke up. He looked around thinking that he had fallen asleep in a alley. Dib relaxed as he remembered that he was at Ben's house. He got up and saw his clothes where washed and folded on a chair next to his bed. Dib realized that he had fallen asleep in his clothes! He looked down expecting himself to be naked and found himself wearing shorts and a tee-shirt.(Not today fangirls. HAHAHAHA) Not thinking who changed his clothes, Dib put on his clothes quickly and left his room, and then he walked downstairs to the kitchen so he could talk to Ben.

8:50 A.M

Zim woke up. He looked around the room that was now his. Gir had his own room ''so he will not bother you.'' Ben had said to Zim the night before as he was handing Zim P.J's. Gir had been changed into one of Ben's large shirts that looked like a dress on him. Zim longed to be with Gir right now. He had a new duty as Gir's older brother. He found some folded clothes on a chair next to his bed. They were a white tee-shirt and black jeans. He put them on quickly and left his room walking down the stairs to the kitchen looking for Gir so he could say he was sorry.

7:00 A.M

Gir woke remembered that he had ended up at Ben's house. He felt scared about if his master, now his brother, was still alive. He quickly put on his jeans and hoodie hat were laying next to his bed on a chair. He ran down the stairs in this strange new house and wandered into the living-room. He saw the stranger he had met on the street the night before playing Super Nintendo, Gir remembered that the stranger's name was Ben. He walked up to Ben and asked him a question about his brother.

6:50 A.M

Ben never slept. He didn't need to and he couldn't even if he wanted to. Ben had just changed into his clothes for the upcoming day. He had just sat down to play some Super Mario World while he waited for his guests to wake up. He was focused on his game when he noticed that Gir was right next to him. The little boy asked Ben in a quiet voice ''Is my brother going to kill himself? I know that that is why he ran from me.'' Ben was stunned by what the little boy said. ''No he is not going to kill himself. He is going to live because he has a little brother to take care of.'' Ben said as he rubbed Gir's hair. Gir smiled as his mind was made at ease. '' I know lets go make some waffles for Zim to eat when he gets up.'' Ben said without knowing about Gir's waffle obsession.

Zim and Dib entered the kitchen at the same time. They where starring at the sight of Ben and Gir baking waffles. And then they stared at each other. Zim noticed that it had appeared that Dib had lost 30 pounds from an unknown cause that caused his clothes to be unbelievably baggy on his skeleton-like frame. Dib starred at the fact that Zim had either a good hologram or he had been turned human. Then they both turned to the strange sight of the tall teenage Ben and the short boy Gir making waffles while singing a strange song.

Ben:Ding-a-ling-ling-ling-ling-ling-ling-ling!

Boo-ba-doo-ba-doop!

Boo-ba-doo-ba-doop!

Gir:Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone

Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone

I've got this feeling, so appealing,

for us to get together and sing. Sing!

Ben:Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone

Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding donana phone

It grows in bunches, I've got my hunches,

It's the best! Beats the rest!

Cellular, Modular, Interactivodular!

Gir:Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone

Ben:Boop-boo-ba-doo-ba-doop!

Gir:Ping pong ping pong ping pong ping panana phone

It's no baloney, it ain't a p(h)ony

My cellular bananular phone!

Ben:Don't need quarters, don't need dimes,

to call a friend of mine!

Don't need computer or TV,

to have a real good time!

I'll call for pizza. I'll call my cat.

I'll call the white house, have a Chat!

I'll place a call around the world, operator get me Beijing

-jing-jing-jing!

Ben:Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone

Gir:Boop-boo-ba-doo-ba-doop

Yin yang yin yang yin yang ying yonana phone

It's a real live mama and papa phone,

a brother and sister and a dogaphone,

a grandpa phone and a grammophone too! Oh Yeah!

My cellular, bananular phone!

Banana phone, ring ring ring!

Gir:(It's a phone with a peel!)

Banana phone, ring ring ring!

Ben:(Now you can have your phone and eat it too!)

Banana phone, ring ring ring!

Gir(This song drives me, Bananas!)

Banana phone, ring ring ring!

Gir and Ben:Boo-ba-doo-ba-doop-doop-doop!

After there little song Ben looked over his shoulder and saw that Dib and Zim where starring with there mouths wide open in Amazement

After a long silence Ben and Gir said ''Waffles anyone?''

Woot another chapter. This one was a bit more light hearted than the others but don't worry the next chapter will have more plot to it!

Rate and comment or I will send evil monkeys to torment you!

SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

InvaderBlunt signing off.

P.S I do not own the banana song so don't sue me.


	6. Waffle eating, clothes shopping, and for

Unkillable chapter Six

Waffle eating, clothes shopping, and foreshadowing.

I own Invaderzim like a hobo own's a mansion.

Zim and Dib glared at each other from across the table. An half-eaten plate of waffles in front of both of could cut the tension with a knife...... if not for the fact that Ben and Gir were in the background, eating the waffles at a rate of 10 knots per sec......... while playing Super Nintendo......while standing on there heads. Suddenly Zim blinked. As soon as this happened Dib shouted "HA! I beat you!" while doing a little victory dance. Zim laughed at this strange sight as he stood up and walked over to Dib. They shook hands and walked over to Ben and Gir who had wandered into the living room. The tall teenager and the short kid were playing Super Nintendo. Ben looked up to the former enemies who had settled there differences over breakfast. Zim and Dib had realized that they were actually close friends, despite there constant fighting, and had forged an alliance. Zim would teach Dib about Irken history (the only thing he really remembered.) and Dib would teach Zim to act more human and about the paranormal (also the only thing he really remembered.). Ben fell over, paused his game, and stood up, while looking at Gir. "Time to get dressed little all need to get going soon." Ben said to Gir with a smile. "Okey-dokey, Ben!" Gir said as he bolted up the stairs. "Huh? Were are we all going?" Zim said. "Well.... To get you all some clothes of corse!" Ben said.

As they all walked outside, Ben pushed a button on a small remote and the garage opened. As the door opened everyone had different expectation of what Ben's car would look like. Zim thought Ben would have a normal 4-seat car, Dib thought Ben may have a sports car, and Gir already knew what Ben's car looked like. When the door opened to reveal a hearse with a black and red two-tone paint job. Dib's jaw hit the floor in a combination of surprise and irony, Zim was confused because he had never seen a hearse, and Gir yelled "SHOTGUN!" and ran to the hearse. Dib looked at Ben funny and said "why do you drive a hearse?!?" Ben thought about this for a second and said with a smile "well..... it has a lot of trunk space!"

After a quick explanation of what a hearse was (Zim was a bit freaked out after that one.) the strange group was heading to the mall. Ben was driving, Gir was rideing shotgun(because he called it) and Zim and Dib where in the back seat. The ride to the mall was uneventful and everybody was jamming to the techno CD that Gir had pulled out of nowhere. If they weren't jamming so hard they might of noticed a dark shadow following them.

The motley group walked into the mall food court. "Alright guys heres the plan." Ben said as he handed Zim and Dib a large envelope. "there are $2,000 dollars in those envelopes and you can spend it on anything you want. But I recommend you buy clothes because we will not come back to the mall for two mouths M'ky?" Zim and Dib stared at these envelopes with amazement. "Are you sure Ben? I don't want to spend all of your money." Said Dib. "Have you seen my house? Money is the least of my problems!" Ben laughed as if a inside joke. "Okay meet me at noon back here."Ben said as he ran off in a mad dash. Zim and Dib shrugged at this strange sight and walked off to get clothes for themselves.

At noon Dib, Gir, and Zim walked into the food-court laden with bags. As they entered they looked around for Ben. Then they saw him sitting at a table with two gun cases. As they approached Ben looked up and said "so......... got everything ya'll need?" in a forced southern twang. "Um I think the better question is what are in those cases?" said Dib. "I will tell you later...... maybe." Ben said as if he was teasing him "anyway since were all done lets go home"

As soon as the crew got home Ben ran too the house with his cases, and ran up stairs. Dib and Zim were curious and decided to follow Ben and see what he was doing. As they peeked around the corner of the hallway they saw Ben unlocked a door and walk into the room. As they snuck up to the door they heard Ben say "come on in guys. I can hear you." As the unsneaky duo walked in they saw weapons from around the world. "What is all this?" Dib said in a hushed tone. "Well........... my family's history." Ben said as if it where nothing.

As Ben explained his weapon collection was the history of his family, Gir was downstairs playing Nintendo. He was so focused on his game that he did not see the person behind him. Gir was caught off guard as he was shoved into a sack by this unknown person and only had time for one scream as the stranger ran out of the house

Ben, Dib, and Zim heard the scream and ran downstairs and saw where Gir was a letter with the Irken symbol was in his place. Zim picked up the letter with shaking hands as he read it out loud.

"Zim come to the park at midnight with your old commutator or else Gir dies. Oh and don't let any of your friends come or else Gir dies on the spot.

With no love Tak

Damn. Back from the Dead!

Sorry about the wait I've been busy with a Latin project. DAMN LATIN

comment or else I will make a cruse tablet with your name on it (that was my project)

P.S Tak may become a main player in my story

InvaderBlunt signing off


	7. Joy is destroyed

Unkillable chapter seven

Joy is destroyed.

I do not own Invaderzim

Zim walked down the street in thoughtful silence. He was alone on the street while walking to the park. He still could not believe that Tak had kidnapped Gir just so she could get his commutator. If she just asked he would have given it to her. Zim being deep in thought did not see a pole in his way, and ran into it at full speed. He fell over and held his head in pain. When the pain had more or less subsided he took his hand off his head and stood up. Zim then looked down at his hand and saw there was blood on it. Unlike the green blood of the Irken race he saw the red blood of a human. Strangely, Zim felt happy to have this little reminder of who he was now. As he looked up at the pole that he had run into. It was holding up a sign that said PARK

Zim ran through the park until he found the site that the letter said the ransom would take place. It was a large field with only one large tree in the middle. Near the large tree was two people that Zim could not make out at his current distance. Zim resisted the urge to run and walked calmly to the two people. they were Gir and Tak.

Tak had changed a lot since Zim had saw here last. She was now 5'8, which was tall for an Irken female. She still wore her blue Irken standard issue robe, and her eyes were the same kind of blue. Besides the hight she now had a scar over her left eye. But the one thing that was exactly the same was her expression of rage that she wore as soon as she saw anybody she did not like.

"Get lost human" Tak said venomously, who did not recognize Zim's new form. "Tak..... it's me Zim." Zim said quietly. Tak was startled and looked closely at Zim. "wow.... took you long enough to get a good hologram to keep people from getting even fooled the Bio-scanner in my PAK " Tak said slightly impressed. "um Tak? It's not a hologram..... The Tallest turned me human..... after telling me my mission was a lie." Tak was stunned. She never thought the Tallest would tell Zim that his mission was fake. In fact she was disappointed that she could never end his mission herself, or at least that was what she told herself. In fact Tak always sort of liked Zim even thoe she would never admit it. But it took two seconds for Tak to get over her thoughts as she pulled a gun out of her PAK. She stepped to her right and reviled Gir, who was behind her. He was bound and gagged with rope. As soon as Gir saw Zim he started to make noises as he attempt to talk. Tak smacked him over the back the head with the butt of her gun. As soon as she hit him over the head, the light went out of his eyes and he collapsed.

Zim was outraged at this, but he kept his mouth shut for he knew if he got mad she may kill Gir. So he kept his mouth shut. "give me your communicator Zim, or else I will kill Gir" Tak said as she was motioning her gun to Gir's head. Zim walked over to Tak and gave her the communicator. "here take it. I don't need it! In fact if you just asked I would have given it." Zim said. Tak was set back by this statement. "then I don't need your communicator." she said as she smashed it on the ground. Zim was confused "Then why did you want it from me?" Tak was silent for a second and said "The Tallest sent me on a mission to make you suffer more."

Zim laughed extremely hard. In fact he was laughing so hard he fell on the ground and rolled around. After he got over this giggle fit he got up and said to Tak "The Tallest think I am suffering?! I have a place to stay, three meals a day, two new friends, and a loving little brother!! why would I be suffering? In fact my life is much better now that I am human!" Tak was shocked at this. "b-but I thought you were going to be the best invader. Aren't you sad that your dream is crushed?" Tak said hopeful that she could still complete her mission. "Nope. In fact I'm happier now than I ever was as an invader." Zim said with a smile.

Tak was shocked. Zim had changed. But she could not fail her mission, because if she succeeded she would become an invader. Slowly she put the gun's barrel on Gir's forehead. "What are you doing?!? I gave you the communicator." Zim said panicking. "I must complete my mission." Tak said quietly. There was a loud bang.........

Sorry it took so long to get the chapter written. I was sick all week.

Read and review.

InvaderBlunt signing off........


	8. Sigh of relief and a emotional breakdown

Unkillable chapter eight.

Sigh of relief, and an emotional breakdown.

I do not own Invaderzim

…......And Tak's gun shattered. Zim, who had his eyes closed after the shot, opens his eyes to see that Tak's gun was destroyed..... and that Gir was unhurt. Zim breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Tak was frightened and sorrowful after here gun was destroyed,she realized she almost killed one of the only two people she cared about. She looked down, kneeled on the ground, and started to cry. Zim, who was stunned from the sight of Tak crying, soon got over it and untied Gir. Zim then piked up the unconscious Gir and threw him over his shoulder. Zim had some pity for Tak, for he knew that she was unwilling to shoot but she needed to to complete her mission. Zim put Gir down softly and wrapped his arms around Tak as she cried. Instead of pushing him away she held him close , pushing her face onto his chest. After sitting there for what seemed hours, Gir woke up. Gir saw this embrace and wandered over to the pair and hugged Tak's waist. They all sat there huddled together in silence except for Gir and Tak's sobbing, knowing that each of them had been through as much as the other.

After 15 minutes of quiet crying the trio got off the ground and walked over to a near park bench. Zim and Tak sat on the bench and Gir sat asleep on Zim's lap. Tak and Zim sat in silence except for Gir's soft snoring. After what seemed like forever Tak started to talk. "I-I-I am so sorry Zim" Tak said between sobs." " I've realized that I almost killed one of the people I care about..." Tak said still crying. Zim had been silent up to this point, conferting Tak. He looked at her and said "I forgive you Tak" as he hugged her closer. Tak was surprised that Zim had forgiven her that quickly. "Also Gir has forgiven you to. We both know you were just trying doing your mission." Zim said quietly. Zim and Tak both got off the bench. Zim then threw Gir onto his back. "where are you going to go Tak?" Zim asked. "well..... I'v failed my mission so I'm not an invader anymore, So I have nowhere to go." Tak said with tears in the corners of here eyes. "Well..... I know somewhere you can stay as long as you like" Zim said. "thank you Zim" Tak said quietly as they walked down the street. After a way's down the street Zim asked Tak in a quiet voice " Who is the other person you care about besides Gir?" Tak looked at him for a moment and kissed him. Zim was startled at first but returned it. They both where blushing very hard as they pulled away, Zim a deep red and Tak a deep emerald. Tak then said quietly "You Zim."

Ben jumped out of the tree and landed on his feet. He had a feeling it was going to get ugly so he ran ahead of Zim and camped in the large tree in the center of the field. He brought his lever action rifle with him just in case. He then picked a branch that was high enough to be undetected and just low enough to hear the conversation between Tak and Zim. He could tell that Tak was uneasy by the tone of her voice as she put the gun on Gir's forehead. So instead of putting a bullet in-between her eyes, He shot the gun. Witch was no easy feat without a scope. As Ben had guessed would happen after this happened. (she broke down.) He resisted the urge to shoot her. (witch is harder that it sounds.) and let it play out. He found out that Tak was extremely regretful of what she almost done he forgave her himself for the trouble she caused. He also heard Zim's offer for a place to stay. Ben was a bit leery to let someone who kidnaped Gir stay at his house, but he trusted Zim's decision. As he started up his car and drove down the road he passed them kissing. Ben who had enough foresight to shot the gun and let Tak have an emotional breakdown, did not see this shit coming. Ben sighed to himself. His house was getting weirder and weirder.

**Wow...... didn't see that shit coming did you?!? MUA-HAHAHAHA**

**This little piece of fan-fiction is deacated to the only guy (or girl. I don't know witch) who always reviews ****Mew2928!**

**Read and review or else I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL!! (with Vinegar so it will hurt more!)**

**Invader Blunt signing off.....**


	9. A Rant

Unkillable chapter 8 ½

the writer speaks.

Wow.... this story is growing at a rapid pace. If you don't know I make it a point to update every few days. In summery I write at a pace that's more suited for Gir on acid. But I notice an unusual trend with story's reviews. It seams the story's that less frequently up-date the more reviews! Come on people! I'v written a series that has eight chapters and it only took me 21 days! It's not like i'm rushing out crap, i'm writeing a good story and only one person ever reviews!?!?! (**Mew2928 YOU ARE AUSOME!)** Well..... I know as a writer i'm supposed to be satisfied with just writeing..... But that shit ain't true! I need some feedback to see if i'm doing a good job! So please review. You can say any thing you want it could just be an LOL and at least I'll know that i'm making people laugh. If you give me harsh criticism that's ok to. Because then I know where the story could use some work. PLEASE review! Well...... now that we got that rant out of the way i'd just like to say that i'm going to write another chapter of my story Echo side before I write more Unkillable


	10. Mad world

Unkillable chapter nine

Mad world

I do not own invader zim. If I did I would be rich........ which i'm not

Tak woke up. She opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around her excepting to be on the Massive, but as she did this she remembered that she was Ben's house. When she and Zim arrived at this large house last night she was nervous about what was going to happen, as Zim knocked on the door. As soon as he knocked a tall human opened the door. He was wearing black cargos and a sleeve-less white tee shirt. The human was healthy looking and had short brown hair and blue eyes. The human was surprised at her undisguised appearance but soon put on a smile and said "so....... this must be Tak? Well come on in and stay a while." as he ushered them both inside. Zim and Tak sat quietly on the couch in the living room as Ben carried Gir to his bedroom. Nether of them spoke as they heard Ben come down the steps. Ben walked into the living room and said "so your the one who kidnapped Gir" in a flat voice. "I'm so sorry for what I did. It was a part of my mission for the armada, But i'v given up my title as an invader and now have nowhere to go." Tak said afraid of the large human's wrath. "Well your welcome to stay here!" Ben said with a smile as Tak gasped in disbelief. "Are you sure? I meen i'v caused you all so much trouble." Tak said. "it's no trouble at all! If Zim trusts you enough that he led you here then I trust." Ben said with relish. "where will I sleep then?" Tak said trying to change the subject. "Well for tonight you will sleep on the couch. Tomorrow i'll get you a bed and put it in Zim's room. Tak and Zim blushed at this. "Why are you going to put me in Zim's room?" Ben smiled knowingly "Two reasons. One, his is the biggest room in the house, And two because you like each other." Tak blushed even harder as he said this. "H-H-How do you know that?" Tak stammered. Ben laughed and said "I had a hunch but I didn't know for sure. Thanks for telling me tho!"

Tak got off the couch and looked around for her clothes (she had borrowed some of ben's old Pj's) She soon saw them neatly folded on a chair. As she approached them se found a note on top of the pile. She picked it up and tried to read it. It looked like gibberish to her until she relised it was in english and not Irken. As she made the mental switch of languages she quickly put in her clothes, not paying much attention. After she pulled her Irken clothes she read the note. It read "Tak I washed your clothes for you while you slept. Hope the water I washed them in dossent burn you! Ben" Tak didn't feel different so she just shrugged and walked up the stairs. She looked around for anybody but all she found was locked doors. Tak assumed that everybody was still asleep and continued to wander through the second floor. As she wandered she started to hear music. It was sad and thoughtful. It hung in the air as she walked around trying to find it's source. She soon found an open door witch the music was drifting out of. She walked slowly to the door and stood in the doorway. The room had nothing in it except a piano and Ben. She saw that Ben was singing the haunting melody while playing slow notes on the piano.

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces _

_Bright and early for their daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression _

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very, very_

_Mad World _

_Mad world_

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday _

_And I feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen _

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me, no one knew me _

_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson_

_Look right through me, look right through me_

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very, very_

_Mad World _

_Mad World_

_Enlarging your world _

_Mad World._

And after Ben had finished the song he was quiet. Tak said " Wow"quietly amazed at this melancholy song. "yea... I have the same reaction while playing it." Ben said as he turned around. He had a shocked expression on his face as soon as he saw her. "What Ben?!" Tak said creeped out by Ben's starring. "Um.... go to the next room and look in the mirror. Tak confused by his starring, obeyed him and walked to the next room, witch was a bathroom. She looked into the mirror and was stunned. A human girl was starring back at her. She had purple human eyes, a pale white complexion, and raven black hair. Then she realized it was her..... She had been turned into a human.

**Wow this piece of work took me two hours of sugar fueled crazed writeing. (Thank you skittles!)**

**I seem to be immune to writer's block because as soon as I sat down to write the story came to me naturally.**

**Read and review or else I WILL KEEEEEL YEW.**

**Invader Blunt signing off...... **


	11. A life rearranged

Unkillable chapter ten.

A life rearranged

I do not own invader zim and I do not own the song MAD WORLD I used in the last chapter.

Tak was stunned. She stared at her new self for an unknown amount of time, until Ben walked into the bathroom. He was looking at her with a worried expression. "Are you okay Tak?" Ben said with worry in his voice. Tak did not answer him she just continued to stare at the mirror. " You've been starring at that mirror for 10 minutes. Please say something!" Ben said almost sick with worry. "So this is the person I will be for the rest of my life." Tak said quietly. Ben , knowing he may be walking on egg-shells, said quietly "Yes.". Tak looked away from the mirror, and looked at Ben. "Well....... at least I can stay with Zim and Gir." She said with an uncertain smile.

Dib woke up. He got out of bed and put on some new clothes he got when they where all at the mall. He walked over to the door and suddenly stoped. He had no idea what happened last night so before he opened the door he mentally steeled his mind for what might have happened last night. He opened his door and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. The first thing he saw was Gir cooking with Ben. As soon as he saw this he let out the breath he had been holding since he walked down the stairs. He walked over to the table and saw Zim holding the hand of a strange girl. She looked familiar but he could not remember who she reminded him of. Dib sat down and asked Zim "Who's your friend Zim?" with mild curiosity. "you know me Dib." the strange girl said with a worried smile. Dib sat with a blank expression on his face as he processed this statement. He suddenly realized who she was. "Tak? Holy shit is that you?!?" Dib said with a mix of curiosity and anger. "yes Dib..... it's me. Please listen to what happened before you get mad." She said fearful of what he might do. Dib clenched his fist's and said "Okay but if you ever try that shit again I WILL KILL YOU!" yelling the last part. Tak winced and held Zim close. Zim gave Dib a look that could melt glass as Tak started her story.

After Tak had told Dib what happened calmed down. He apologized for his outburst. As he said this Ben and Gir sat down a plate of tacos in front of them. Ben and Gir sat down at the table and started to eat them at a rate of 50 mph. Dib and Zim started to eat as well (but at a normal rate) But Tak looked at the crunchy meat filled shells with horror. "Why aren't you eating? Look I know it looks bad but it tastes good and you need to eat." Zim said to Tak. Tak looked at the tacos and lifted one up to her mouth. With a moment of hesitation beforehand she took a bite. She chewed it in negative anticipation and swallowed it. Her face brightened as she tasted it. She took another bite and another and another at a quickening pace. Soon she had finished her pate beaming. "WOW!This food is good!" She said with enthusiasm. Zim and Dib laughed at her reaction and got up and put there dishes in the sink. Ben and Gir had already finished and where in the living room watching T.V. But before they could get into the living room, Ben walked in with Tak's PAKin his hand's. "um....... Tak? Your PAK is beeping funny." The color drained from Tak's and Zim's. They both shouted at the same time " It's the self destruct sequence!"

As soon as they said that Ben ran outside and jumped on top of it. Tak shouted at Ben "What are you doing!" Ben gave her a smile and said "Saving my friends." and the PAK exploded....

Cliffhanger! MUA-HAHAHAHA

Read and review

Invaderblunt signing out


	12. Blood

Unkillable chapter 11

Blood

I do not own invader zim.

…..............And then silence. As the PAK exploded, Tak covered her eyes with her hands. She slowly took her hands off her eyes and saw what was left of Ben.

Ben was dead. The explosion had flung him at a nearby tree. Tak, Zim, and Dib ran over to the tree and saw the aftermath. His torso had been shredded by the shrapnel so badly it looked like a pile of bloody meat. His neck was broken, and his head turned around the wrong way. His spine was broken and sticking out of his back. His arms and legs, torn off and destroyed. Tak fell to her knee's and stared at this corpse, it's wounds still flowing with blood. She put her hand on his heart and felt nothing. The body was still as Tak started to weep. Zim knelt next to her silently and held her close as he cried with her. Dib stood still looking at what was left of the only person to help him, and one of the few people proud to call him a friend. As he stood there he cracked and knelt next to what remained of his friend and wept openly with Zim and Tak. As they wept Gir walked to the door and saw that everybody was gathered around a nearby tree. He ran over and saw was shocked but soon got enough courage to ask Ben something. he walked over to the mangled corpse and asked him "B-B-Ben? Are you dead? In a voice that was borderline crying. The group heard nothing but there own crying.............. Then in a quiet raspy voice the corpse said "Nope."

The group was taken aback by this. Tak stoped crying and asked "Ben? Is that you?" unsure if he said anything at all. "Yep. um..... not to ask much but could one of you turn my neck around the right way?" Ben said in his raspy tone. The group was stunned. Ben was still alive after the horrific mutilation! Dib slowly got up, and knelt next to Ben's head. He slowly turned it back the right way. Ben's face was covered in blood but it had his easygoing smile still plastered on like usual. "How it's going?" Ben asked in a cheery tone as if he still was in one piece. Tak was the first one to get over his tone and asked him shakily "B-B-Ben? Are you okay?" Dib moved Ben's head so he could look at her. "Well.... i'd be better if you weren't kneeling on my small intestine" Ben said with a laugh. Tak and Zim quickly got up and knelt next to Dib. "Will you guys please back up a bit? I'll fix myself up" Ben said to the amazed group. They quietly obeyed and moved away from Ben. Ben then started to heal.

It started with Ben's internal healed and regrew as the blood flow stoped. As the skin regrew on his torso fully healing his internal organs, bones grew from the stumps of his disconnected limbs. As the bones regrew for his limbs, his spine and neck cracked and snapped as they fused together healing fully. After his spine and neck were fixed, the regrown bones for his limbs started to grow muscle and skin. It took Ben 5 minutes to heal from a deadly injury.

Ben looked at the stunned group. They where still in shock but it would soon wear off. The first one to get over it was Gir. He quietly walked over to him with his piggy in a vice grip and tears in his eyes. He dropped his piggy and hugged Ben's leg tightly saying "Ben.... Never get hurt like that again. I can't lose one of my brothers!" Ben picked up Gir and hugged him back saying quietly "I'll try my best Gir. I can't leave my little brother sad and lonely." crying as he said it. After this emotional exchange the rest of the group rushed over to Ben and enveloped him in a group hug that held him for what seemed like hours. They broke up the hug and all looked at Ben. Ben said "Lets all go inside. I will explain in there." He said as he walked inside. The group quietly followed and shut the door behind them.

Thought Ben was dead? Think again! There will be no gore next chapter so don't stop reading because of the violence!

Rate and review!

Invader Blunt signing out......


	13. Q & A

Unkillable chapter 12

Q and A

I do not own invader zim

Ben looked at the silent group in front of them. They where still in shock from his regenerating. He broke the silence saying " Okay....... I know all of you have questions..... You can ask one at a time starting with Gir" Ben patted the head of the little boy who had his head buried in his chest. Gir looked up at Ben and asked in a quiet voice "Did the bomb hurt?" Everyone across from Ben looked at him and waited for an answer. "Yes...... It hurt a ton." Ben answered with a laugh. "okay you next Tak!" The indestructible teen said with a smile. Tak looked at him with a blank face and said "What are you?" Ben knew this was coming and took a deep breath before he started to explain "I am human! But not any kind of human. I am a regenerater. I have the power to regrow limbs and heal any wounds I receive! I can also have an infinite amount of blood and only a handful of illnesses can effect me! But I can still feel pain...."

The room fell silent as Ben finished him mini-speech. "who's next......... DIB!" he said pointing at Dib. Dib looked up at Ben and said quietly " Why did't you tell us?". Ben looked at him as if he just said that his skin was purple. "Dib... I told you that when we first met! Remember? I got hit by the mac truck! " Ben said with a look of annoyance. Zim and Tak looked at Dib "You knew all of this?" Tak said with a hint of anger. Dib stared down at the table, blushing bright red. "To tell you the truth..... I forgot."

Ben pointed at Zim "Okay Zim you have the last question." Zim looked at Ben and asked "May I ask three questions instead?" Ben thought about this for a second and said "Sure! But after these questions no more for today okay?" Zim then asked his three questions. " One, What do you do for a living? Two why do you drive a hearse? And number three, Do you have any powers besides not being able to die?"

Ben looked at the former invader across the table after some thought he started to respond to the questions. " I buy and sell stock on the stock market. I get a ton of money in dividends, so I don't have to work! Two, My father was an under-taker...... So I drive his hearse as an memorial to him. The last question, I'm afraid will not have the answer your looking for. I do have other powers but I can't tell you what they are." Zim looked at ben and asked "Why not?" Ben looked at Zim and said "I'v got to keep my hand close to my chest."

After this quick Q & A session Ben went to take a shower. (he was still covered in blood.)After Ben went up-stairs Zim, Tak, Dib, and Gir where sat on the couch and started watching the scary monkey show. After ten minutes of the monkey doing nothing, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" Said Dib, who wanted to do something else than stare at that damn monkey. As he opened the door he was greeted with punch to the face. His vision faded to black.......

Ben walked down the stairs, having just finished his shower. He was wearing fresh camo cargo's and a black tee shirt. Half-way down the steps he saw the living room.... What he saw made him run down the steps. The living room was destroyed, and all his friends where beaten, and unconscious. As he rushed down the steps he heard a muffled crying. He looked around and found the source, Gir who was crying in the corner. Ben crouched down beside Gir and asked "What happened?" Gir turned to face Ben. Gir had a large black eye, witch was swollen shut. Gir buried his head in Ben's chest and said in between sobs "S-S-Scary girl did this." Ben picked up Gir and asked "who is scary girl?" Gir looked up from Ben's chest and said "Gaz."

The plot thickens...... again!

Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter but I was busy with something ***cough* metal gear solid four*cough***

**Rate and review to get A PUPPY!**

**Invader blunt signing off**


	14. Shattered shell

Unkillable chapter 13

A shattered shell

Gaz dragged he unconscious brother down the sidewalk behind her. She couldn't believe how easy it was to kidnap her brother. All she had to do was fight those weak people and take her brother. Her reason was so she could have someone to boss around again, but the real reason was much different. Deep down she had missed her brother enough to knock him out and drag him home...but she would never admit it. As she was doing this she felt like she was being followed... That little kid did say something about some guy named Ben coming to get her...but she ignored it. Then suddenly a tall male wearing a black hoodie with the hood up enough to cover his eyes. This figure said " I think you have my friend there." as he walked slowly to her. Gaz kept quiet and did not respond to his and dropped the collar of Dib's shirt (she was dragging him from it). The figure continued to get closer "We can do this the easy way or the hard way...which way do you want to go?" said the hooded man. "The hard way." said Gaz as she stabbed the stranger in the chest.

The stranger staggered back as Gaz looked at what she had done. Gaz dropped to her knees slowly and looked at the now bleeding stranger. Gaz's cold hard shell cracked as she saw the man fall to his knees holding his heart, his hand covered in red. "What have I done?" Gaz whisper to herself "I have killed someone...just for my selfish need to make my brother's life hell so I don't feel sad and weak...". Gaz held her head in her and hands and started to cry, the shock of what she had done shattering her shell and making her face the fact of how sad and alone she was.

As she was crying the hooded figure got up and walked over to Gaz. He knelt in front of her and asked in a polite and calm voice "Are you okay?" Taking off his hood and revealing his red eyes and his short brown hair. Gaz raised her head and looked with tear's running down her cheeks "A-A-Am I okay?" Gaz said between sobs "I-I-I just killed you!...for a stupid selfish reason.". Ben looked at this person that he had been told was pure evil and found himself feeling pity for this sobbing girl. " I am fine" said Ben as he pulled the knife out of his chest. This sudden movement caused Gaz to cringe and sob harder, but the slobbing lessened as she saw the wound heal"I heal fast" Said Ben with a carefree smile

Gaz looked at this man who had just healed in the blink of a eye from a fatal wound. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed uncontrollably. "I-I-I am so sorry!" Gaz cried out as she held on to the startled Ben, "P-P-Please forgive me!. Ben picked up Gaz as she held on to his neck and cried. "W-W-What are you doing?" asked Gaz, her sobbing starting to lighten. "I'm taking you to were I and your brother live...by the look of you...your dad kicked you out too...didn't he?" Ben said as he walked over to the still knocked out Dib. Gaz had her face in Ben's chest and said a muffled "Yes". Ben kicked Dib, causing him to groan and open his eyes. His expression was pure shock as he saw that Ben was carrying Gaz, who had fallen asleep in his arm's. "What the hell happened Ben?" Dib said as he got up, rubbing the back of his head. Ben looked down ant the now sleeping Gaz. She was quite cute when she wasn't scowling. "My friend...shit happened." Ben said as he and Dib walked back to the house.

Srry it took me so long...So much school work

Review or else I WILL...Make you a cake!

IB signing off


	15. No heart?

Unkillable chapter 15

No Heart?

(Before I continue with this long over-due chapter...I would like to dedicate this chapter to a good friend...A person who has helped me many times...A person who has lifted me high when I feel low...a person who is easy to talk to, and will talk anytime you need her to...A person who is the reason I still write...I dedicate this chapter to Gabbie (AKA Knix)...this one is for you)

Tak was sitting in the wreckage of what used to be the living room, with the still knocked-out Zims head on her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair as she watched him sleep. She couldn't believe that a little girl did all that...One little girl knocked out Zim and Dib, and destroyed the entire living room! Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Gir?" Tak asked "could you get the door?"

Gir, who was sitting in a corner quietly, nodded and walked up to the door and opened it. Gir gasped and ran into the kitchen as fast as he could. Tak was confused for a moment until she saw who was at the door. It was Ben…who was carrying that little girl.

Ben, who saw that Tak was stunned, used this opportunity to quickly take Gaz upstairs and place her on his bed. Dib walked in, gave tak a shrug, and sat down on the couch

Ben then walked down and was smacked very hard by Tak. "What the hell was that for?" Ben said as he rubbed the red handprint on his face. "You brought the person who knocked out by boyfriend and gave Gir a black eye home!"

"So wha….wait….your dating Zim?" Asked Ben. Tak blushed "sorta" she said quietly "BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING HER HERE?"

"For the same reason I let you, Zim, and Gir stay here, because you deserve a second chance" Ben said as he walked into the kitchen, with Tak following.

"SHE DESERVES A SECOUND CHANCE? SHE ATTACKED US AND ALMOST KILLED US!" Tak yelled as Ben got a soda.

"Yea….like Zim and Gir tried to invade the earth….and you almost killed Gir" Ben said as he took a drink from his soda.

"H-H-How do you know that?" Tak stammered out

"I am not blind nor am I deaf…so I know quite a bit" Ben said "And like you, Gir and Zim, I will give her a chance. So deal with it!" Ben said as he walked upstairs, Leaving a flustered Tak in the kitchen.

Gaz woke up. She slowly open her eyes, half excepting to see her black ceiling. But instead she found herself looking at a white ceiling with a small message saying "HEY! You just woke up!" in black paint. Gaz, who had a smirk from the sight of this message sat up and started looking around the room.

The room was small and white. There were some dressers and a closet that was shut, a recliner, a desk, and bookcase that were next to the bed witch Gaz. Everything in the room almost looked unused except for the books in the bookcase, which varied from the Bible to the Necronomincon.

"….where am I?" though Gaz as she looked around the room. She heard the door open the guy she stabbed walk in. He sat down in the recliner and asked "are you okay? Your face is a bit red." She felt her face heat up and her thoughts were scrambled by the sight of him. She felt a strange feeling of fear…and some other emotion she couldn't quite put her finger on. "I-I-I'm fine….but where am I? And who are you?"

"You are at my house. I can tell that you were kicked out and I am offering you a place to stay for as long as you like. As for my name? It's Ben. I'm the guy you stabbed"

"Y-Y-Your letting me stay here? After what I did?" said a surprised Gaz. "Yup…no harm done, so I'll give you a chance…wait right here!" said Ben as he walked out of the room.

"Strange guy….I stab him and he gives me a place to stay" she thought as she saw him run back into the room with a small first aid kit

He climbed onto the bed and kneeled next to her very close. She felt her face get hot as he's face get close and look at closely at her forehead. "Hold still" he said as he rummaged around in the first aid kit. He brought out a band-aid and a thermometer out of the first-aid kit. "Could you please put this in your mouth while I patch up that cut on your forehead?" he said as he handed her the thermometer

Gaz was a bit confused. She had stabbed this guy…but now he was helping her…and patching her up! Why was he helping someone who hurt him?...and she felt….strange around him…like this pain in her gut….her heart felt light…and her face turned hot

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ben. "Hey Gaz? Could I have your thermometer?" he asked as he backed away a bit. "S-S-Sure" she said as she handed him the device. "Hmmmm…..101.5F….you have a fever!" he said. "So please just rest in the bed for a while" he said as he started to walk out.

"WAIT!...could you please do me a favor?" Gaz almost yelled as he walked out. Ben looked back and said "Sure! What would like me to do?" Gaz said softly "could you please get my clothes and stuff from my old house? I don't have anything to wear…the key is under the mat…..and I lived in the house with lasers out front."

"Sure thing!….now just relax and wait until I get back" he said as he walked out the door.

Ben grabbed his keys and put on his hoodie. But before he walked out his door he looked back and saw a cute scene. Zim and Tak were laying on the couch with Gir, Gir in Taks arms and Tak in Zims arms. Ben smiled and quietly shut the door behind him.

DONE!

Sorry I haven't been writing lately…..was rlly lazey!

Rate and review or else Gir will eat your head!

IB signing out!


	16. Viewpoints

Unkillable chapter 16

Viewpoints

(I don't own IZ…so just piss off about it!)

Ben's drive was a quiet one. He had only driven for about ten minutes until he arrived at a large house with strange blue lasers protecting the grass. "….This must be it." Ben said as he got out. He walked up to the door and looked down. At the door there was a doormat that read SCIENCE in bold print. Ben lifted it and picked up the key, and unlocked the door.

Tak woke up. She opened her eyes and saw the peaceful face of Zim. She smiled at this sight and sat up, looking around the room. The room was still a mess, the T.V broken, and a wooden chair broken into pieces. But Gir had been busy while Tak and Zim slept, cleaning up the glass and trash from the room. At the moment Gir was sweeping the floor. Tak got up from the couch she was laying on and rubbed Gir's hair. "Good job Gir." She said with a soft smile. Gir smiled back and said "Oh! Ben left us a note. It said not to mess with Gaz while he is gone….She's sick or something."

Ben walked up the stairs from the living room. He entered a small hallway and took a left just as Gaz instructed. He entered a black and purple room with creepy stuffed animals and assorted gothic and emo things. "Wow….this room matches her mood when I first met her!" Ben said as he poked around a bit. "Oh well…better get to work!" He said as he started to pack her clothes into some cardboard boxes.

Tak walked up the stairs. Ben may have forgiven that evil little girl, but she wasn't going to be so forgiving! She was going into Ben's room and give her a piece of her mind! She walked up to the door and was about to burst through when she heard something. Tak heard a violent coughing fit. "Ben wasn't kidding…..She really is sick" Thought Tak. She decide to go back downstairs but stopped in her tracks when she heard a weak voice through the door "please come in….I want to talk to you." Tak did as she was asked and walked into the room.

"There!" Ben exclaimed as he finished packing her stuff. There were quite a few boxes packed now, except for the stuffed animals. "WOW! You guys are creepy!" He said as he flicked one of them. But Ben had made a big mistake. For flicking one of them had caused them all to go into defense mode. As they started to move and change into their frightening forms Ben's eyes widened. "Oh….shit" Ben said as he looked on at the oncoming hoard of deadly toys.

Tak walked into Ben's room. She sat down and looked at Gaz. She was a mess, her hair ragged, her face pale and her cheeks flushed "Well….what did you want to tell me? Tak said as she shifted in her seat. "I'm…sorry for what I did…I was being selfish….I know you won't forgive me as quickly as Ben…But please know I'm different now. I know how I acted was wrong and I am trying to change." Gaz said weakly

Ben crushed the last toy with his foot. "Good lord….What kind of person makes toy's that eat human flesh?" Ben muttered. "OH MAN! They ripped up my hoodie!" Ben said as he held the tattered remains of his hoodie. "oh well…wait….Dib lived here too….so I'll get his stuff!' Ben said. "But first things first…..I'll put Gaz's stuff in the car" he said as he started to carry the boxes out to the car

"Wait…..you are pure evil! And now you're asking for forgiveness? What happened to you?" Tak asked. Gaz looked down "My dad kicked out dib….at first I was happy…but then I started to miss him…At first I didn't know why…I thought it was just some stupid thing that would only last for a day or two….but after a week… I realized that it was more than that. I used my brother as a whipping boy of sorts. Whenever I felt bad….I just made fun of him or beat him up…but with him gone, I had to face my problems and myself for the first time…and I couldn't do it. I lost it and cried for days….Dad kicked me out for it…He sly un-said that his only sane child had become emotionally un-stable….and that's why I tried to take back Dib. So I could move back in." She said very weakly.

"Okay…next I'll get Dib's stuff" Ben said as he walked into his room. Ben looked around the small room and the first thing he saw was his computer. "Hmmmm" Ben said to himself as he looked at it. He turned it on and sat down. "Crap! He has a password!" Ben said as he looked at the screen "Hmmm…if I was Dib what would I put down…Defender of the earth!" He typed this in quickly. The computer beeped and said "Welcome home Dib" and opened to the desktop.

Tak and Gaz were silent for some time. "I forgive you Gaz…you used to be something different…but you have changed for the better, Like me and Zim" Said Tak softly. "Thank you Tak…could you get my brother for me please?" Gaz asked. "Sure thing!" Tak said as she walked out

Ben had spent some time looking around the computer. Most of it was music and pictures of an Irken Zim, but one thing caught his eye. It was a simple document file labeled bounties. He double clicked it and a list of monsters appeared with different amounts of money and risk level next to them. Most of them were stupid like Cickenfoot. But as he looked at the list he saw two that were high risk and worth $2,000,000. One was an alien invader, and one was a regenerator. "So….they're looking for one of me? I'll have to be careful" Ben said as he turned off the computer

Dib walked to Ben's bedroom door. He was sweating and a bit nervous. It had been a while since he last talked to his sister. He opened the door and sat down. "Err…..you asked for me Gaz?" asked Dib nervously. Gaz looked up with a weak smile "I did….I want to tell you something Dib." She said. "What?...I didn't steal any of your stuff or anything." said Dib as he shifted in his chair. "It's not anything like that Dib…I just want to apologize for how I've treated you. After mom died I started to treat you badly….and I have for years now….I treated you bad to forget about how sad and alone I felt…I didn't relies how much pain I caused you…and I am very sorry for what I've done" Gaz said on the verge of tears. Dib stood up quietly and walked over to his little sister and hugged her tightly.

"Done…..again!" Ben said as he last carried the last box out to the car. "Time to head on home" he said as he shut the back. But as he walked to the driver's door a tall man in a lab coat approached him. "Excuse me….but why are you taking stuff from my house" The tall man asked politely. "Oh! You must be Gaz and Dib's father! I am the guy who offered them a place to stay after you kicked them out for no reason!" Ben said with cheer. "I had good reason to kick them out! Dib is insane and Gaz is an emotional wreak!" said the doctor calmly. Ben just shook his head and got into the hearse. He rolled down the window and said "I pity you….you have no idea about your children….and I only got their stuff…you'll never hear from them again…unless they come and find you" Then Ben drove away, with a sad frown on his face.

"I knew you were good Gaz" Dib said as he pulled away from Gaz. "Thank you for forgiving me Dib…could I ask for a favor?" Gaz inquired. "Sure thing!" Dib said. "Well…..I know Ben is not normal…..so I know you have a list of stuff on him" Gaz said. Dib sweatdropped and pulled out a list "Old habits die hard" Dib said as he rubbed the back of his head

Benjamin (middle and last name unknown) (AKA Ben)

Height: 6"3

Weight: Unknown

Job: Unknown (he buy's and sell's stocks though….)

Personality: cheery, optimistic, and forgiving. But can be serious and very angry at times

Family: none (Gir thinks of him as a big brother though

Powers: regenerative properties and other unknown powers

Misc: has scars running down his torso and arms. Dose not sleep and has no need to eat (but still dose)

"Hmmmm….I see…wait….how do you know about the scars?" Gaz asked a bit confused. "Hehe…err…just do" Dib said avoiding the question. A loud knock was heard throughout the house "Oh! That must be Ben!" Dib said as he ran out of the room.

"There! All done!" Ben said as he finished moving the boxes into his room. "Thanks Ben…this means a lot to me…but could I ask for one more thing?" said Gaz "Sure thing" said Ben "but first….could you look the other way? I need to change" Gaz blushed "S-S-Sure" she stammered out

Gaz covered her eyes while Ben changed. She didn't know why but her face was hot for some reason, and the pressure in her gut was back. "What is this feeling?" she thought. She spread her fingers apart slightly. She saw Ben as he was putting a tee-shirt on. His shoulder's broad and his body muscular. "Wow….he look's…good" she thought to herself. "Okay!" Ben said as he put on his tee shirt and turned around "what do you want me to do?" "Well…I'm cold…and I don't want to be alone tonight. I know you don't sleep but could you…uh" Gaz said, fumbling for the right words. "Could I what?" asked Ben, his head cocked slightly to the left. "Could you sleep with me?" Gaz asked.

"Well I don't sleep….but sure!" he said as he turned of the light and laid next to her. Gaz smiled and buried her face in his chest. Her last thought as she drifted off to sleep was "I think….I may be in love"

Took two days and four monster energy drinks to write this…but it's done!

I know the romance I'm putting in is probably cheesy and bad…but hang with me…I'll get better at it as I keep writing it

Read and review! Or the flesh eating toys will come for you!


	17. The end

**Unkillable chapter 17**

**The end**

Zim woke up. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. The room that Ben had given him was spacious, and ironically painted the same shade of green that he and Tak used to be. Speaking of Tak she was sleeping next to him, her breathing soft and a hint of a smile on her face. He got up and started to get dressed. As he did this he thought about how Tak and him were doing lately. Both of them were devastated when they lost their missions, but they found comfort in each other's company. At first they were just friends…but in the few days since Tak had been turned human…it's grown to something more than that. "Life is good….I'm almost glad I lost my mission" He said as he quietly shut the door to his bedroom, so as not to disturb Tak. He was about to walk down the stairs to the living room when he heard some loud noises. "What was that?" he said to himself as he headed towards the noise

Dib woke up. He groaned as he covered his face with his pillow. "Damn light" he murmured as he reached around for his glasses. His hand groped around on his nightstand until he found his glasses and put them on. He looked around his small room as he sat up. At first it was just a plain white room with nothing in it except for the bed. But Ben went to his house and got most of his stuff, including his computer, it now looked almost like his old room…except for the color of the room and a window that let in light in the morning. He quickly put on some clothes and walked out of his room. He was walking to the staircase when he heard some loud noises. "What the hell?" he said, startled by the noise. He headed towards the noise curiosity.

Gaz woke up. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the hand scrawled message. No matter how many times she woke up to it, it always put a smirk on her face. These past few days at Ben's house were some of her best. She sat up and grabbed the thermometer from the nightstand and put it in her mouth. Ben had been keeping her in his room due to her flu. So she had been stuck in his room for three days. But it was not all bad, since everyone visited often. Tak visited and talked with her about Zim, or old times. They had become fast friends over their small talk.

Dib didn't visit as often as Tak…but he always popped in. He seemed to be slightly uneasy with her new attitude, being used to her hostile behavior. She knew he would be on edge for some time. But with time he would be more comfortable around her.

Gir also visited her and brought her meals he cooked himself. She was shocked when she first saw him. She knew that since Zim and tak were part of a different race that they could be changed human….but she had no idea it would work on a robot! Gir was very nervous around her when he brought her some breakfast, his black eye healing but still deep purple. She was expecting waffles, bacon, or some other strange thing, but Gir brought her homemade chicken noodle soup!

She asked when did he learn to cook and he answered quietly "Well….My brothers asked me to cook something other than waffles…so I looked around and found a old cookbook. I'm learning how to cook from that"

Gaz nodded but asked a question. "You said brothers…I know Zim is one…but who's the other?

Gir smiled "Ben's been there for me and bro for everything…so I think of him as my brother."

The thermometer beeped. She looked down "98…..YES!" she said as she jumped out of bed. She looked around the drawers but could only find her pants and bra. She put these on and continued to look around for her other clothes. "Damn it! Where the hell are my shirts, and underwear?" she said as she looked through more drawers

After a hour of looking she walked out of Ben's room with one of his shirts. She was slightly embarrassed because of the size. It was so big it went down to her knees and fit like a dress. "Now is it big because Ben is tall….or am I short?" she thought to herself. "Nice shirt" Gaz turned around to see a rather tired looking tak. She was still wearing her pajamas which were simple purple.

"G-G-Give me a break! I couldn't find any of my shirts." Gaz said, her face turning a slight red from embarrassment.

"I bet….Because Ben is washing them today…Speaking of that tall human have you seen him today? Said Tak, rubbing her eyes

"No….I'm looking for him myself…why are you looking for him anyway?" Gaz asked

"Well…" Tak said, blushing "I wanted to ask him about….uh…"

"About what?...I won't tell anyone…you can tell me" Gaz asked

But before Tak could answer a loud noise interrupted. "What the hell was that?" Gaz and Tak said at the same time, as they rushed to the source

Zim, Dib, Tak, and Zim arrived at a door. Gir was sitting outside it playing with his plush piggy. "Hey Gir….what was that noise?" Zim asked

"Ben feel down the stairs to the basement…..he said he was fine" Gaz said, absentmindedly playing with his pig

"Well could I go down there? I need to ask him something.." Tak asked

"Not yet…Ben said I could let people go down after I heard a big bang" Gir said

"A big bang?...no…hw wouldn't" Zim muttered

"Yea…just like this, KA-BLAM!" Gir yelled "He said something about sleeping for a long time after that…I wouldn't mind sleeping myself"

"WHAT?" They all said (except for Gir) in unison as they rushed down the stairs.

Ben held a large handgun to his head. To tell the truth he didn't quiet know why he was doing this anymore….every time he tried he just healed…but he had no other choice. He slowly placed the gun to his forehead. "It will only hurt for a second" he whispered and was about to pull the trigger when everyone rushed down the steps.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Gaz

Ben looked down and said "Going over the stars" and pulled the trigger

**Done…..**

**R&R…even though nobody does it…**

**10 points if you get the reference**

**Invader blunt signing out**


End file.
